Fox Trait
by Shinkei Kajuen
Summary: AU-Naru and her older brother Kyuubi have terrible pasts and secrets. Now, with new names, see how they discover the answers they want the most. SasuFEMnaru, Itakyuu, may have Kakairu...?
1. Chapter 1

Guys listen, this is my very first fan fiction and I am announcing how much help I need. Please send me a pm or comment on how I can improve the story so far.

English in not my mother language so please, I beg of you to help or give me any ideas!!! I am not good in grammar or word usage because I prefer to read than to write.

Please have mercy!!! By the way, can anyone there tell me what flames are?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (A/N: He's for everybody. That's the purpose of fanfics....tehehehe......No that was wrong.....Kufufufufufufufu...........)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I remember that day; the very day my parents were murdered, brutally. I remember how murdered they look like when their bodies were still fresh and untouched. Their insides, where all the food we ate the night before go to, were scattered all around the floor. Painted on the very walls of their own room was their blood. Their bodies were lying in bed yet heads were separated. The heads, still in their pillows, had faces smiling brightly at us as if they weren't dead at all.

My brother, Kyuubi, saw that scene with me. He was just 2 years older than me (I was five that time) yet he didn't panic at all. The first thing he did was hug me. His chest was covering my eyes from the things I just saw and said something to me that went like: "It's okay. Don't ever look. This is just an illusion, a nightmare. Forget it if you can. If you want to cry, then you can cry, I allow you to cry." My brother hates tears, yet that day, he allowed me to show them.

No, it's not like he didn't get scared. He was stuttering at every word he said. I felt something wet on my head right after. He too was scared. Kyuu-niisan acts like an adult yet he is still human. He was trying so hard to be brave just for me.

I forgot how long I hugged my brother, silently crying unto his chest, also trying to be brave. I never noticed the flow of time. I never noticed the police coming, panicking on how children must not see the horrible scene. They were already too late for that though, we just saw everything. They covered us with warm blankets and carried us outside.

Kyuu-niisan was the one who told me how we ended up in the hospital from the crime scene. I jumped out of bed, asking my older brother permission to go to the toilet, and then proceed. I looked at myself in the comfort room's wall-mirror and noticed how red, wet and puffy my face is from all the crying done. I was trying not to cry, but the memory of having our parents killed was still fresh. I washed my face and immediately went back to my brother. I noticed how wet Kyu-niisan's eyes were. He also cried.

Minutes later, a nurse came in the room we were left at and introduced herself. I like Shizune-neechan. She's kind and has a smile that is full of warmth. She said the doctor would be coming soon to check us up.

Tsunade-baachan's very much like a mother hen. Though she reeked of sake, she is a worrywart. She hurriedly came to our room when she heard about children witnessing a crime. That day, we just learned she was related to our father. She was otou-san's godmother.

Kyuu-niisan and I were all clear from injuries but not sure of the mental and emotional effect of the murder.

We were requested to have a talk with the police officers. Before baa-chan started to throw a fit at the police officers, both of us hurriedly agreed, knowing how scary drunk people act when angry. We still remained in the hospital room we were assigned and there they asked us questions. Answering all of them with a no, the police left empty-handed from the questions they asked us. We do not know who killed our parents and why. But from the way it looks, my father's competitors may be at fault.

Yup, actually, we are rich. No, that was wrong. It was my father who's rich. He founded and built the Rasengan Corp. with the family lawyer. Oh yeah, I also just learned that day that our family's lawyer is Tsunade-baachan's only husband, Jiraiya (who I prefer to call ero-sennin since he's so perverted). Ero-sennin was actually the mentor and adviser of our father (ero-sennin also advised him on how to court okaa-san).

For a week, we were advised to stay in the hospital for further inspection. Results show how perfectly healthy we were. But, the weird thing was how perfectly NORMAL we acted after that. No signs or traces of trauma or phobias were seen or observed. Well, maybe we were matured than our current ages?

Ero-sennin came to see us on the last day (actually, he came everyday). We were going to be sent to the orphanage. Tsunade-baachan really wanted to adopt us but it would endanger her so we chose the orphanage.

Three days ago, we were told how the orphanage was not-so-ordinary. No, Tsunade-baachan and Ero-sennin don't know about it. Actually, that orphanage is part of a witness protection program of the FBI and something else. Though both of them know that we are going to change our names for protection, they don't know anything about the something else.

So, since that day, we were known as Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Shin, orphans of the Konoha orphanage of Konohagakure and members of the secret Shinobi Organization. So, the question is, how did we become members of the elite and independent organization? Want to know? Then, here begins our real story...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Waaaaaah!!!!!! I can't believe I finished the first part.

So, from now on, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

And also, ratings may go up...Oh, I don't know...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for the reviews.

I repeat: English in not my mother language. Though I go to school, I just decided to be serious in English this year (I wonder how I passed it all these years...T-T). I'm really a lucky fellow, aren't I?

I really love fanfics that's why I created one of my own. I do not own Naruto, but I own this fanfic. Oh, news too. I think some of the original characters of Naruto would be OOC here. Forgive me for that. And also, I'll be putting some of my OCs later since this IS a fanfic.

Oh, by the way, I'm sorry to update this late... I got lazy, very lazy.

**1, 2, 3, READ!

* * *

**

A month after the day they transferred at the orphanage (Author's POV):

"Oi, Naruto! How long are you going to stay inside the bathroom?" A certain red-haired boy shouted while pounding on a PVC door.

"I'll be finished in a minute Ky-...Shin-nii. Iruka-sensei is here too. He's helping me cut my hair." The boy called Naruto replied.

"Don't worry Shin. We're done now." An adult voice replied. As the door opened, a 'boy' with golden blonde hair that was almost-floating-or-spiked in different angles stepped outside. "S-so, how d-do I l-look?" 'He' asked while stuttering.

"You look like you. So, can you please let me use the bathroom?" He nonchalantly replied, immediately proceeds inside the bathroom and closed the door.

The 'boy' pouted. "Shin-nii really is too serious." The adult beside him laughed. "Of course, he IS a grown up after all." He said. The golden-blonde-haired boy frowned then replied, "A grown up in a 7-year-old body. He acts like an adult yet he is not."

The man called Iruka-sensei, while chuckling, led Naruto to his room on the second floor. As Naruto stepped inside, Iruka always amazes himself on how he thinks orange and Naruto always fit together. Orange is not always a favorite color yet it takes up 80% of Naruto's room color and 75% of his clothes. _"Well, people are not the same after all.' _The man thought.

Sitting down on his 'uniquely-styled' bed, Naruto began to think about things happening just after the murder of their parents. The hospital, orphanage, witness protection program, changing names and staying hidden all rushed in his mind. He didn't want to stay hidden, and that's a fact. He would rather go and investigate the truth about his parents' death. He was also sure Shin-nii wanted it too since he begins to tense up whenever their 'fake' names are called by other people, even if he IS so good at hiding it. _'He can't hide it from me. We are siblings after all. I know what he can also feel.'_

Iruka looks at the 'boy' in front of him. He knows what they have gone through and he also knows the changing of identities. Here, in front of him, is currently known as Naruto Uzumaki. Real name is Naru Namikaze. 'His' father, Minato Namikaze, who was killed, is married to Kushina, 'his' mother, whose origin is unknown and was also killed. Having one sibling only two years older than her, life for them is really hard. Shin Uzumaki, whose real name is Kyuubi Namikaze, is Naruto's one and only living family, 'his' brother.

Iruka, one of the orphanage's teachers, immediately volunteered to take care of the siblings when he heard about them. Knowing the pain of growing up without parents to guide you, he will help them grow strong. After meeting the two for the first time, Iruka knew that these two are very, very, very intelligent. Both of them also look gorgeous, even if they are still that young. One appearance says wild and trouble with his short blood red hair and amber colored eyes. The other's appearance says innocence with 'his' long golden blonde hair and bright sapphire blue eyes but has that exotic look because of the three whisker-like marks on each side of his cheek. Whenever you associate them with animals, both of them remind you of foxes.

He looks around his surroundings and still finds Iruka-sensei standing on his room doorframe. _'Hehe...Looks like he's thinking about some deep things too, considering that kind of expression plastered on his face. Oh, he's looking at me now...'_

"Hey, Naruto..."

"Yes Iruka-sensei? What is it?"

"I was thinking about some things. I wanted to ask you if you would like to attend school now. Of course, your brother will attend too." He smiled at the younger boy.

"W-what...yunotulayrite? Sorry...Iruka-sensei? Y-you're not lying right?" Naruto stuttered, too surprised to talk with straight words.

"Nope, I'm not. I was already planning that but I needed to talk to you since you have your _situation_. Are you alright with going to school until you graduate as a _boy_?"

"I'm alright with it Iruka-sensei. I'm really happy that you allow us to go to school. But, wouldn't that be hard on you?" Naruto asked, worried for the finance of Iruka-sensei.

"Oi, Naruto, you really are an idiot aren't you?" A red-haired suddenly entered and made the comment. "Don't you remember how rich dad is?" The boy rolled his eyes after.

"I am not an idiot! I was just asking Iruka-sensei, Shin-nii." Naruto pouted.

"Okay, okay. Here let me tell you Naruto, you were still crying in my chest that time when that perverted lawyer of our family told something about our money being taken care of. I think he means that when we wanted to do something that requires money, ero-sennin will take care of it with our parents' money." Shin sat down on the floor in front of Naruto's bed shifting in a thinking position.

"So Iruka-sensei won't be the one paying?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Yes of course, my idiot little 'brother'."

"Wow, I didn't remember about you're parents' money." Iruka-sensei chuckled but was kind of shocked also. He kind of admitted he is old, Naruto and Shin thought. But that can't be, Iruka-sensei looks like he just reached 18 or 19 years. "I was actually planning to make you go on scholarship with the programs of this orphanage. But I think both of your parents' money can make you go to a better school."

So for four straight hours, the three of them talked and talked. Naruto was the one to notice first how late it was already.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto started, "its dark outside already. Let's eat. I'm hungry."

"Good idea Naruto. I'll just prepare the–"

_Ring. Ring._

"Iruka-sensei, we'll just answer the phone calls for you. Don't worry." Shin suggested.

"Thank you, Shin and Naruto." Iruka turned his back on them and proceeded to the kitchen.

Turning towards the office, Naruto and Shin followed the sound. The older picked up the receiver while the younger grabbed a paper and pen for notes.

"Hello, this is Konoha Orphanage. Iruka-sensei is not available for the moment so we will be the ones taking your message if it is important. Who is this?"

"_This is Sarutobi. Are the Namika-...No, is Uzumaki Shin and Uzumaki Naruto there? Can I talk to them?" _The caller said.

"This is Uzumaki Shin. My younger brother, Naruto, is here beside me. What do you want to talk about Sarutobi-san?" Shin replied as Naruto stopped looking for a paper and pen and just sat beside Shin to listen.

"_Are both of you available this week?"_

"Why are you asking us that…? Oh!…We're available since we finished doing all of our chores and homework. But sir, if you plan to take us somewhere, Iruka-sensei may not approve if he doesn't know you."

"_Don't worry. I'm sure Iruka knows me. Just leave this Friday free. I will meet you there. Ah, I need to call someone else. Goodbye Shin, say goodbye to Naruto also for me. Just tell Iruka in advance ok?"_

_Beep. Beep._

Shin stared at the phone for a moment, put it back, talked to Naruto, and went out the office with him.

'_What's going to happen now?'_ Both of them asked in their own minds.

TBC

* * *

Guys, sorry in advance for the errors or mistakes or repetitions... I made and uploaded this late... Please review and comment how I can improve this!!! I have lots and lots of ideas but I don't know how to continue it...(TT___TT)


End file.
